Ipod Music Challenge
by sexuallylovino
Summary: Get your Ipod/Mp3 put it on shuffle. Write about the FIRST 10 songs you hear. THese have vocaloid songs, my chemical romance, katy perry and one oldie and a few more


A/n: I wanted to try it too!

Song: Dirty Little Secret

Artist: The All-American Rejects

Time: 3:16

Shuichi had invited everyone over his house just to do well...anything.

"Everyone!" Shuichi said drunk. Everyone looked. "Let's get a piece of paper and put a secret on it the let's mix them around and see what we got and we have to guess who's it is!"

They weren't about to argue with him so the all got out a piece of paper wrote down a secret, mix them, and read one:

Tohma got one that said:

_I NEVER liked singing._

Yuki got one that said:

_I feel like a shadow under him._

Ryuichi got one that said:

_He'll never love me._

Hiro got one that said:

_I suffer the most._

Tatsuha got one that said:

_I don't like her._

* * *

A/n: Next one!

Song: Everybody Wants to Rule The World

Artist: Tears for Fears

Time: 4:11

Shuichi was alone in his apartment just sitting and looking out the window. He got up and walked outside. He got up to the roof of his apartment and looked down at the empty streets. "Well, nothing ever last forever." he said.

"Besides, maybe if I jump I can be someone else..." He put his arms out,

And

He

Jumped

Down.

_Nothing ever last forever! Everybody wants to rule the world._

* * *

A/n: Let's go on!

Song: Waking up in Vegas

Artist: Katy Perry

Time: 3:15

Yuki woke up from the WORST hangover ever! "ugh.." he said. He looked around the room he was in and noticed it was a hotel room.

….

At home Shuichi was wondering where yuki was at he couldn't get into the club Yuki was at because he had lost his Fake ID.(provided by Tatsuha)

Too Bad.

* * *

A/n: This is hard.

Song: I'm No Superman

Artist:Lazlo Bane

Time: 3:39

Shuichi just walked out of his home with Yuki and was going to work. "just in time..." Shuichi said. Yuki's phone rang.

He told Shuichi he had to go to a book signing. _I know you need money to put food on the table but..._

_I can't do this on my own...I'm no superman._ Shuichi smiled and said "Good luck"

Shuichi continued walking to work. _"I'm not Superman."_

* * *

a/n: Next one!

Song: Tourniquet

Artist: Evanescence

Time: 3:49

Shuichi was crying over the grave of his sister and Yuki was standing over him.

_I tried to kill the pain. But only got much more._

"It's okay..." Yuki reassured him.

"...**hic**..." Shuichi sobbed.

Shuichi felt like he was losing his mind. He wanted his salvation back. He wanted his Sister. He put that flowers down at her grave and left.

* * *

Song: Spice!

Artist: Len Kagamine

Time: 3:43

Yuki was a player. He could get any girl he want without a problem. They were all two-headed bimbos with one head in his pants and the other in his wallet. Though, that didn't stop him from dating them.

One day Yuki saw a pink-haired boy. He fell head over heels but he kept his cool. There was no way he could get a guy.

Later that week they had passed eachother several times and he couldn't take it anymore. He went on the balcony and pushed Shuichi down and got on top of him. Then he started to cry. Shuichi hugged him.

_The girls that Yuki dated? Double-Played._

_Yuki? Played._

_Shuichi? Winner._

* * *

Song: World's End Dance Hall

Artist: Miku and Luka

Time: 3:32

_This was the last dance. This was their last dance._

_Tohma had finally got them to break up. They were able to convince him to let them have 1 more week together. It was the end of the week._

They were both dancing together at a dance hall.

~In their mind~

_Their world was collapsing around them. Buildings falling they were both dancing on one of the buildings altar._

The world was engaging in a one-two dance. "Would you like to dance?" Shuichi asked. They danced

"It'll all be okay." Yuki said to Shuichi.

They started dancing near the edge. Shuichi fell off the altar. Yuki jumped after him.

~real world~

The clock struck 12:00 and Shuichi let a tear escape his eye then they had their last kiss. Their world has just fallen.

* * *

8.

Song: We Made You

Artist: Eminem

time: 4:47

Tohma was watching Shuichi on the stage singing "Rage Beat" he had a smile on his face. But under that smile was his true face.

~Tohma's mind~

_Your the one they adore who they came to see. Your a rockstar. Everyone wants you. Who could really blame you. But I get nothing. Yet...I made you._

* * *

Song: Welcome to the Black Parade

Artist: My Chemical Romance

Time: 5:08

When Shuichi was young his dad had told him he would take him to see a marching band. Sadly, he died before he could take Shuichi.

It was today that he was going to the Parade. But, it was by himself. But at least he was going. _No—He wasn't going by himself_ he could tell his dad was coming with him.

When Shuichi got there he saw the marching band it was black and white and kind of goth. And strangely enough Shuichi liked it.

He decided to join the marching band. He got in the back of the group of people and began marching and smiling.

* * *

Song: Tainted Love

Artist: Soft Cell

Time: 2:42

Yuki's love was still love. It was just tainted love. Sometimes I feel like I should run away because are love sometimes goes nowhere. I give you all a boy could give. I'm sorry but I don't swing that way. Take my tears and that's not nearly enough. I love you though you hurt me so.

_Though I love you to much to go away._


End file.
